SATAN'S DEAL
by insaneblackrockshooter81
Summary: As Rock gose to True Cross Acanemy to end the king of demons and his offspring but what if she mets Rin and falls in love with him or will she kill rin
1. Chapter 1

One rainy day Rin was out for a walk he wore a jacket and had his sword and umbrella with him he remember when his brother said to go buy him food supplys as he  
walk he saw a girl she had short white dress and boots and a pancho she had butiful blue eyes. "Umm hey its raining shouldn't you go home now" Rin said she giggle "I have no place to go" she said in a soft voice he turned around for a moment 'She's cute and all' the thought "Hey why not stay with me then later on we can find you a home" he said that made the girls face lighten up with joy "Thank you" she said in fake happiness but the truth is she is a demon hunter her mission to find the spawn of Satan and Satan himself "By the way the names Rin Okumura but you can call me Rin whats yours" he ask "The names Stella" she said

* * *

RIN POV

After I pick up Stella she helps me with the foods I buy. I glance at her she look hungry she was very thin "Hey are you hungry?" I ask she nods so I showed her my dorm room building she was amazed but she at the left and I thought she saw our demon chef she just look at her but then she ignored it "You only live her?" she ask "No me and my brother live here" i said

LATER

Stella and me and my cat were eating "Thank you for the meal Rin!" Stella said with a smile when Yukio came "Who's she" he ask "This is Stella she is going to stay with us" I said she waved then I heared a knock "MEPHISTO!" I yelled "Who's she" he ask "Hi i'm Stella" she said he looked at her suspisuasly "Your not from here aren't ya" he said she shock her head "How about join our school" he said "Yeah sure" she said so he snap his fingers and 10 pairs of unifoms and 3 pairs of shoes and handed her a lot of money

"Here there you buy yourself cloth and shoes" he said and disapere she said "Were do I put theres" I told her she kick her boots of lie down "Hey if you want some of my cloths to wear as P.J." I said she had a small smile as I handed her the sweat shirt and sweat pants.

MIDNIGHT

I was talking to my brother when Stella was walking here she yawn "Hey can I have a drink of water" she ask I gave her a glass she thank me and left

* * *

STELLA POV

I head to my room I had a phone in my boots I remove the heal of the boot and a phone came out "Boss i'm here True Cross Acanemy" I said "Good job blackshooter01451" my boss said I smirk "i'll eliminate the spawn and satan and the demon himself that'll be the mission" "I'll go bye boss" I said and drifted to sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning Stella~" Rin said I go and take a shower I think how am I going to do in class than at bracfast I keep my hair down and move my hair aside of my bang covering one eye

Rin and Yukio left "*sigh*" I sigh then I look and go inside Mephisto office he gives me a scedual and ask if I was interested in exorcism I nod and walk to my first class my eyes were different from others I look inside the teacher is not there yet I get nervous and open the door the class got silent as they stared at me or like there examining me

"SHE IS HOT!" a boy said with pink hair "I'm Shima nice to met you" he said but was taken away by 2 guys I sat alone then the teacher came "Class this out new student Stella" she said I stand up and bow and sat back down many guys were looking at me I looked down I don't like to be looked one girl said "Teacher this girl dosent have a locker"

* * *

**HEY THERE **

**HOWS IT GOING **

**REMEMBER R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUY'S **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS **

**FROM YU & BRSXANE**

* * *

**STELLA POV**

As I go find a locker when Rin was walking "Hey Stella-chan" he said "Hi Rin-ku" he then left I came back to class Shima walk up to me "Hi hottie you want to go on a date?" he said my eye twich he began to ask me I stood up "so you accept" he ask I lift back one leg and kick him and madhood he screamed in pain.

The teacher put down her paper "Well he deserved it" she said and keep reading everyone laughed at him he sat down a boy with a blonde strick came "Sorry about him he's a pervert by the way the name's Suguro nice to met you" he took out his hand I did the same we hand shake "Oh and that is Konekomaro"he said and his friend waved

**LUNCH TIME**

I look around 'were or who do I know so I came sit with' I thought I walk and I saw Rin & a girl with blonde hair I walk to him "Hi Rin-Ku" I said he looked at me "Oh hey this is Shiemi." he said I looked at the girl "Hi i'm Shiemi" she said "I'm Stella nice to met you" I said we hand shake "Yo,Okumura" a voice said we turned "Oh he Stella" Suguro said "Why you kick me!" Shima said "You kick him?" Rin ask "Yeah in his-...you know what and if you wander why he wont leave me alone" I said he smiled big but there was strange about Rin.

"Uhh what wrong Stella-chan?" he said "Why do you have sharp teeth and pointy ears?" I said he smiled nervously "Well i'm half demon" he said as he showed me his tail I step back a little he was shock and look down "So your the spawn of Satan?" I ask he nods I turn and ran away I head to the bathroom "Boss I found him" I said "The son of Satan?" she ask "Yeah" I said when I exit the restroom Shiemi saw me "Your evil?" she ask "No i'm just doing my job eliminateing the ones who are related to Satan. SATAN KILL MY FAMILY AND YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND" I said and grab her wrist "If you tell anyone i'll end you" I said. And walk away.

I notice Rin with in my class I sat next to me "Your not scared?" he ask I look at him and fake a smile "No Rin you are my friend and I don't care." I said his face lighten up with joy "Thank you" he whispered.

**BREAK TIME**

"Hey Stella theres going to be festable I was wandering if you want to come my friends are coming" he said I told him what it was he then explaned me what it was "Sure but what about the kamoto dress?" I ask "I'll buy you one" he said I smiled big but fake.

**EXORSIM CLASS**

I look at Shiemi she look terrified and looked down then I just ignored her I glance at Rin he was about to sleep I grab his nose he imedately woke up and he thank me I smiled

**AFTER CLASS**

Rin grab my hand and took me to a place full of butiful trees I blush but why 'Why am I blushing' I thought as I look at the place "Pretty right? This is the place make's me feel like i'm in peace" he said "Yeah" I whispered "Common let's go!" he said I followed him he laugh 'Rin' one thing came in mind 'Why not someone else he sweet and kind and ca-...I cant I have to end him' I thought I look at the dorm "Had a nice tuore Stella?" he ask I nod

* * *

RIN POV

I had to go to a class because I needed to turn in a paper then I see her Stella opening her locker she turned "Hey Stella" I said "Hey Rin" she said I walk t a bifferent class Shiemi was there I sat next to her "Hey Shiemi" she looked at me "Hello Rin" she said we talk then class was over I talk to Izumo "Hey Izumo how's it going" I said "i'm ok can you leave" she said then I left I look at Stella from her other class she was talking to Suguro.

"And that is how you do it" he said "Thank you Suguro-San" she said he sat back down she then moves her hair aside I blush 'She can't like me what am I thinking' I thought then I left

LUNCH TIME

I began to talk to Suguro "So you know Stella" I said "Yeah she a nice person and smart" he said the Stella came "Hey guy's" she said Shiemi was also with me then at Shiemi she smiled "Hi!I'm Stella nice to met you" Stella said "Im Shiemi" she said with a big smile but she began to look at me and tilt her head "Why do you have pointy ears and sharp teeth?" she ask I smiled nervously "Well i'm half demon" I said as I took out my tail she was shock and took a step back.

"So your the spawn of Satan?" I said her face turned so pale she ran away I grab hair and pulled it back a little "I guess she got scared" Shima said what happen to you" I ask "She kick me in the place were I shouldn't say" he said "Gahh!" I was shock "WHY?!" I said "I was flirting with her she got angry" he said "Well don't do that again I guess she doesn't like it so don't do it again" I said he nods.

CLASS TIME

Stella was in one of my classes she sat next to me "Aren't you afraid of me?" I ask she look at me and smiled "Of course not you are my friend" she said but one thing I notice her smile it look like it not supost to be there 'Why what is up with her smile' I thought I just rememberd "Hey there is going to be a festable want to come?" I ask she tilt her head then I explaned her what it was she ask about the "Kamoto" I told her i'll buy her one she thank me

EXORCIM CLASS

I began to fall asleep but Stella grab my nose and squzzed it I emidately woke up I thank her again she kept do her work while I tried to keep waking up then she pinch my hand "Ow" I mummer she smile and made a soft giggle I blush dark red.

AFTER CLASS

I grab her hand and took her some were "Were are" she was cut off "Just follow" I said I took her to a place with butiful trees she was shocked and she was blushing "Pretty right" I said "Yeah" she whispered "Common let's go" I said as our hands were intertwined "Had a nice day?" I ask she nod

* * *

**Hey hope you like **

**remember R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

WEEKS HAS PAST

RIN POV

In 3 days the festable and I head to the store with Stella she points at one that is blue and has black stars I nod she try it out she like it and I must say she is butiful I paid the Kamoto I bought ice cream she ate some to AFTER THE MALL I head to my dorm with Stella she went to my cat and played with it the I see Shiemi I walk up to her "Oi,Shiemi how's it going?" I ask "I don't trust her"she said I tilt my head "She's evil" she whispered "But why do you say that" I ask she grab my arm and took me with her "under her boot there is a cell phone I heard her talking to a person and she was talking about you and Yukio and Satan" she said I snorted "What? Her Evil?HaHaHa!" i said she is lieing Stella don't have a phone.

AT MIDNIGHT

I sneek into Stellas room her boots I grab them move a heal and it wont move then I tried the other one I move well siled a black thing was in there I lit a small blue flam from my finger I found a cell phone I grab it and suddenly it rang she stould up and looked at me with and and purple eyes and her voice change to a soft voice to a P*** off chick "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROON?!" she ask "Your eyes are purple" I said "MY EYES TURN PURPLE WHEN I'M ANGRY!" she boomed I backed away hitting the wall her eyes widen a little she turned away "Just-Just go" she said I left I had the phone and went to the roof I looked at her contact 'Boss' I call this boss "Ahh you finally called" a woman said "Who is this" I said "Oh your not Sam sorry I have the wrong number then" she said

I turned Stella was there "Give me my phone!" She yelled I throw it to her she counted it and left I sigh man "Stella" I whisper then Kuro came abd purrs my neck what if Shiemi was right what if Stella is evil no no she cant be evil' i thought as i pet my cat 'Rin whats wrong' Kuro ask "Nothing wrong let's head inside"I said.

Morning

I woke up then i head to the kitchen to eat breakfeast Stella was doing nothing litraly she just sat there a looked straight she sould up and walk away she also look different why are her eyes were covered this time I tilt me head 'Why' I thought I keep looking at her she turned "What are you looking at?" she said I glup I sigh "Are you going to the festable with us?" I ask she just ignored me "I'm going to class" she said and walk away then Yukio came "What's the matter Nii-san?" he ask "Nothing just wow i'm having a hard time with her" I said "My Shura should give her the talk" he said I look at he "You mean the birds and the bee's" I said "What no I didn't mea- just let me get Shura" Yukio said I nod and head to school I sat next to Shiemi she ask me whats wrong "*Sigh* I guess your right or wrong" I said

"Stella's be acting angry and mean" I said "I told you Rin" she said I sigh again and looked at the window Shiemi pat my right shoulder

* * *

STELLA POV

Rin told me about the festable I was very excited Rin took me to the store to buy what I need to go to the festable Rin brought me ice cream I pulled my bangs my head he laugh "Brain Freeze" he said as he laugh but I also look down 'I have to kill him' I thought when I went to the dorm Shiemi grab Rin by his arm and began to to whispered. I look at Kuro 'Hi Stella-chan!' he said "Hallo!"i said 'Man I love this cat he is so cute' I thought 'How was your day Kuro-Chan' I ask 'Great you?' he ask I told him everything about the mall 3

MIDNIGHT

(IN STELLA'S DREAM)

"Mama,Papa look I found a turtle" Mato said 'My little sis' she said as she show my mother and father the turtle my mother she is butiful her short brown hair and my father black hair and dark blue eyes "Father he's here" I said he stude up and head to the door I peck a little to see who it was it was a weird man (Mepisto) "***** Please come here" my mother said but why didn't I hear my name? I head to my mother "Yes?" I said polightly "Take your sister for a walk" she ask I nod

"Lets go Big Sis" Mato said

LATE A NIGHT

My little sister and I came home when I open the door I slip "Ouch!" I yelp I touch the ground 'Blood?' I thought I see something pure blue 'Flams' I walk and 'Mother?' I thought "Mama!" my little sister said "Mato no!" I yelled but it was to late my mother killed my sister "Mother you bleeding" I said she rased her hand with her claws went straight to my chest "GahhhH!" I screamed as blood escaped from my mouth the last thing I saw my mother was burned to ashes I closed my eyes

When I woke up a woman with short hair and ram horns looked at me "Welcome blackshooter01451" she said "What?" I said as I look around "*Sigh* lets get to the fast point blah blah your dead and you still have regrets" she said "Oh and 2 things im Ram and ummm your new name is Rock Bye~" she said

I woke up I and see Rin getting my phone I yelled at him she backed away my eyes turned purple I turned and told him to leave

* * *

**Hallo~ thank you for reading and BRSxANE I will do that chapter you ask and I love your story and I know it will be sucsessful (BAhh I cnat spell)**

**And Yu I also cant wait for your others chapters in A Fateful Dream 0-0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a random chapter**

* * *

RIN POV

I notice Shiemi is afraid of Stella."Shiemi are you afraid of Stella? because when you look at her you turn pale" I said "Oh...ahhhh...ummm...nothing is wrong trust me." she said I nod and countinue to do my work and I just don't get it my work is hard i'll ask Stella later.i head home a long day so I went to take a shower I kept thinking about my work that is due I sigh while in the shower (A/N BRSxANE ask me to do this part for him or he are you a guy or a girl?) I finish i wrap a towl around my waist and head to my room when i open the door Stella was there looking at a picture of my dad and brother she turned around and looked at me i was about to say something when "KYA!" she said and she turned around i tilt my head.

I looked down and notice my towel was on the ground i heared her mummer something "I'M SORRY I-" she left but also ran into the door a couple of times she open it and ran i put short sleeve shirt and shorts that reach to my knees i knock at Stella's room "GO AWAY!YOU PERVERT!" she yelled i looked at the door and opened it she lie on the bed hugging the pillow and baring it in her face she was crying i bent down and looked at her she had a small dager with her i reach to get it but her other hand got my wrist one thing i know 'SHE IS STRONG!' i yell in my mind her eyes change light blue with white puples and white rings around them and more paler skin she gave me something a shot and i fell asleep

I look around my class mates form exorcism class was there Yukio and Shura to "Were are we?!" i yelled "It looks like we are in the blackshooters world" Shura said the a woman who looks like Stella but the woman had white hair and magenta eyes she smirk "Good job Rock" she left and i see Stella in a long cout and boots and shorts and a bikini top (A/N I can't spell :P) she look at me for a while and turned around. "01451 you may rest for a while" said a woman "Its fine" she said then the woman left "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" I yelled she looked at me then ignored me and said "Because your father killed my family and me" she said I was confused a bit.

"She means she was killed by him look a blackshooter is a person who died with regret and maybe she has a regret" Shura said "So that means your like a ghost?" I ask she suddenly bent down and had her hand to her face she's crying she shock her head no I look at her it feels like i'm going to cry I sigh then "Sis!Sis!" a small voice said as if it was a little girl then a small girl came Stella was shock "Mato?" she said as Stella bent down the little girl hug her tightly all the exorcist and me saw her face tears of joy came out of Stella's face and she hug her little sister tightly then the little girl said "My regret was to see you again but since I couldn't see you anymore I came to the nursery Bye sis I hope to see you to" and she looked up and the sister turned into a dark blue orb Stella picked the orb up held it close to her chest.

And put both of her hands high and the orb floted in the sky she had a very cold and angry face everyone was shock and sad "Darn you Satan and you kids" she said "Stella i'm sorry about your family" I said the she just look at the ground a portal wall a smaller verson of Gehena was there she jump in side it "Were all going to die!" Shima said before I can say anything Koneko slap Shima all of us were shock of his actions "Shut up! We are not going to die you hear me?!" he said he nods I sigh todays the festable then a woman came

"Sorry if you were trated improper" she said and she opens the cell "Come out and follow me" she said we came out and follow her "What is this place" I ask "Welcome to the BlackShooters!" she said happily "What are we you must DEAD!" she said with a grin she remind me of Mephisto "Now follow me Oh and the names Ram Blackshooter 1 im the firt to ever excist I died in a airplane crash"she said Takara suddenly ask "You also hold the flams to?" he said "Of cource but only the colour of our eyes" she said and she close her eyes then open a light brown came out. "Master Ram I found Satan" a voice said "WOW YOU ACTUALY GOT HIM?!" Shura yelled

Our eyes met she then look down "I shrink him" Stella said

* * *

**hi I was bord=e dbut ill countinue for the next chapter bit Stella's pov**


End file.
